Lost yet not Forgotten
by emy1024
Summary: Um this is a very short sibling one shot..basically on shinn and mayu...it's kinda sad about mayu dieing and shinn suffering...pls r&r...enjoy btw..this is a story dedicated to PinkKunai and ChineseRocker thanks guys...


* * *

Um this is my revised version of lost yet not forgotten...the other one was too crappy..so i deleted it...um pls...r&r...thanks...O btw..this story..is basically about Shinn and his sister Mayu...it was _supposed_ to be really sad but um i don't think it's sad enough...enjoy...(if you see hikaru it's actually mayu cuz i kinda changed the name afterwards...um so tell me if you see hikaru and i'll change it back to mayu thanks..)

* * *

Lost yet not forgotten… 

"Mayu come back here now, you know I'm going to catch up to you sooner or later"

"No you're not brother, I CAN run faster than you" That is Mayu, my younger sister and I am Shinn. We're usually very close to each other, closer than we are to our parents. We tell each other secrets that we might not tell our parents and will always keep it a secret within our young and innocent hearts. Mayu was a pure and happy child, while I'm always the one who gets into a lot of trouble and is often miserable and confused. I was only thirteen years old back then, back before it all started, while my sister was only ten years old. It has finally came, the outbreak of a war. A war that would soon tear my family apart, a war that will never be forgotten.

I still remember that day, the day of my birthday, the day before the war. The sky was blue and the grass was green while the trees were turning yellow, red and orange. Today was my birthday, my thirteenth birthday. My mother and father both bought something for me while my sister bought me something I'd least expected.

"Shinn here this is for you, a lucky pendant it'll keep you from getting into anymore trouble and to keep you safe, you'll have to always keep it with you okay?"

The pendant she bought me was really nice it was a shard of dark purple crystal and looked really good on me too. That day was one of my most happiest and memorable days but little did I know that it'd be the last day that I'd ever see or hear my parents or my sister ever again.

I woke up the next day. Today was different; the sky was gloomy dark with a pale crimson red colour along the horizon. The grass was turning dull and our usually peaceful town was becoming miserable because of the outbreak of war. People were scattered everywhere to get to the nearest refuge site. All I knew back then was that a war was coming our way. Frantically I rushed downstairs to ask my father what was happening and my sister followed after me.

"Father what's going on?" I said, anxious for a reply however he didn't reply so instead I asked my mother.

" Mother, are we going to leave or stay here? What are we going to do?" I started to get mad at their lack of attention towards me so I started screaming at them. Mother finally made up her decision and replied,

" Dear, you two should go pack whatever you need into your backpacks and come back down in fifteen minutes"

I ran up stairs, however my sister stood frozen for a minute and I had to pull her up the stairs, she was scared that's for sure. I wasn't surprised; she would usually freak out from the littlest of things. However I've got to get her back together, so I said something to her that I didn't even think that I'd ever have the courage to say it out loud.

"Mayu remember I'm your older brother so it's my responsibility for your safety, I promise that things would be alright okay"

"You'd better keep your promise." My younger sister joked

She was my one and only sister and since I'm her older brother it's nature that I will protect her. After those words she actually was laughing with these circumstance. I was happy too, of course, and hurried her off to pack her belongings. Fifteen minutes went by quickly mother and father was already down at the door waiting for us to quickly fumble down the stairs. We couldn't drive there because of the huge traffic and because the war had begun. Bombs and guns were starting to fire and the roads were too open and too wrecked to be driven on so we had to walk there.

Never in my life had I seen so much dead and wounded people with my very own eyes. I was actually really scared too, but in front of Mayu I had to act strong; so I told her that everything was alright, but I knew that something's just weren't going to be alright ever again. While we were on our way, I saw some of the most terrifying sights and various breath taking events. Mayu started to cry all of a sudden; and mother couldn't get her to stop so I had to calm her down myself since I was the one that she had trusted the most.

"Mayu it's okay. Remember what I said? Everything's going to be all right. I'll be here with you no matter what. Remember I _promised _that I'll protect."

Once again those words had calmed her. We kept on walking and walking; it seemed like forever. I saw Mayu limping; half way there she had twisted her angle while we were in the forest; so I had offered to carry her even if I was really tired myself. As we continued to walk, we saw more and more deceased people, mother told us not to look but I just had to. I felt something that I could never describe; it was like a painful heartache. I kept seeing people die in front of me and people kill in front of me. I felt more and more like crying but I couldn't, not in front of my sister, I can't. It was like an endless latenightmare. It was getting I just had to put Mayu back down, I never thought that she'd be this heavy or maybe I was just tired, but I had to put her down.

"Okay Mayu I guess your feeling a bit better now, can you walk?"

"Yes, brother you're tired too, I should come down."

It felt like a burden was taken off me when Mayu had came down, yet my legs felt weak and I could barely walk afterwards. It felt like you've been sitting for hours and suddenly you have to stand up and walk. So I made up a lie in order to stay behind and rest for a while, but I didn't know that the consequences would be so severe.

"Mother, Father um… I need to take a pill from my back pack I don't feel too well…I'll catch up in a minute okay…take Mayu and go ahead since her legs hurt…I'll catch up soon"

"Okay dear but catch up in a minute okay, before I lose site of you alright"

Worriedly my sister added "Catch up quickly you slow poke okay"

They went ahead I started sitting down and rubbing my legs and the next thing I knew was…

"Mother, Father, Mayu…No…"

My mother, Father and Mayu they were gone…forever…I ran up to them not minding how much my legs had ached. My mother was dead…my father was dead…my sister…I ran up to Mayu…she was still alive but not for long.

"Brother it's okay… I'm leaving now, good-bye…sor…ry."

Then she left…I was all alone right in front of my families' lifeless bodies. It was horrifying. I was later on saved by a solider that was evacuating the area. He had saw what happened and was trying to comfort me but that did not help. All I did was wonder why am I the only one alive.

"Why…why did I stay behind? Why wasn't I with them to protect? Why did I have to see them die right in front of me?" I murmured. I was so horrified.

People thought that I had developed depression, but in order to get revenge for my family I had to act strong myself backand pull together. So I had joined war and started fighting, and now, I had became a different person. I live for my revenge and I became what people refer to as, a cold-blooded person. Back then all I could grab hold of is my memories that is all.

Until I met a friend, a friend that changed my point of view, a friend that encouraged me to face the reality, to face my future. I had finally realized that the tragic event that I had went through three years ago was now the past, in the near future I have to realize that I need to start a new life and create peace for our world. To stop all the fighting and all the crimson blood that was shed in war. I'm now fighting for the future not for the past. Instead of creating more sins and making more people suffer what I had suffered through I need to go back to my old self and to be happy again even without Mayu and my parents. Losing and not being able to keep my promise and protect Mayu was the biggest loss of my life but she would only be forgiven not forgotten.

"Brother you have finally came back to your old self. Remember to always move on and look towards the future and not suffocate from the past…now it's really time for me to go…good bye"

Faintly I felt a cool warm autumn breeze swift through me. The sky was blue and the grass was green, once again the leaves were turning the bright colours that I once knew of. I now know its time for me to let go and I left the place that my family has last stood before their death and continued to fight for merely just peace and happiness.

"The ones you loved and cared for, even in death, can be seen in Heaven anytime" Anonymous


End file.
